Cilan's Crustle (PT)
Crustle is a Pokémon owned by Cilan. It is the first Pokémon he caught in Unova and his second overall. Pokémon Tales: N Prior to its debut, Dwebble belonged to another trainer. That trainer heard the speech of Ghetsis of Team Plasma, and decided to release Dwebble back into the wild. This upset Dwebble and caused it pain and anger. In Vs. Dwebble, Dwebble is angry about being abandoned by its former trainer, and destroys the rock home it had that served as a reminder of them. Cilan attempted to interact and befriend it when it attacked him. It briefly battles Cilan's Pansage before Iris' Axew blasted it off with Dragon Rage. It fell to where Ian was training, battling and defeating Oshawott. Cilan returns and manages to calm it this time, using a Cheri Berry to appeal to its Adamant Nature. Dwebble calms down, and allows Cilan to assist it in a rematch against Oshawott. Cilan and Dwebble win, as Dwebble allows Cilan to capture it. In Vs. Sawsbuck, Dwebble battles against Burgundy's Dewott. It initially used Protect to block its Water attacks, then survives Water Pulse due to its Sturdy ability. It then defeats Dewott easily with a Shell Smash/X-Scissor combo. In Vs. Sewaddle, Dwebble battled N and a Sewaddle he had befriended. Dwebble told N about how angry it was when its previous trainer abandoned it and how Cilan helped to heal that wound. Dwebble had the clear advantage against Sewaddle, and wins easily. In Vs. Chandelure, Dwebble was chosen to fend off wild Litwick trying to drain their energy. It showed off its new Rock Slide attack. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Dwebble was one of the Pokémon commanded by First Mate Rui. It acted as a sentry, able to hide under its rock until sounding the alarm. In Vs. Emolga, Dwebble battled against Wyatt's Munna in the Don Battle Tournament. Dwebble easily evaded Munna's attacks and defeated it. In Vs. Battle Sub, Dwebble was used to battle Leo's Deino in the Battle Sub. Despite using the subway car to its advantage, it activates its Sturdy ability from one Dragon Rush. Dwebble then uses a Shell Smash/X-Scissor combo to defeat Deino. In Vs. Cryogonal, Dwebble was chosen alongside Ian's Audino to battle Zinzolin's Cryogonal and Aldith's Watchog. Dwebble's Rock Slide dealt massive damage but Dwebble is frozen by a Blizzard. Eventually, Audino's Healer ability defrosted it and Dwebble was able to land the deciding blow with Rock Slide. In Vs. Galvantula, Dwebble initially tried to calm a fight between Heatmor and Axew. It was later used to help fight against N's Galvantula. It was disappointed in how much N had reverted and was determined to protect Cilan. Dwebble evolved into Crustle and learned Rock Wrecker in order to drive Galvantula off. In Vs. Unfezant, Crustle was used to battle Skyla's Swoobat. Crustle beat it with one attack. It then battled Swanna, striking it with a Shell Smash/Rock Wrecker combo. Swanna survived with an Aqua Ring, and Crustle is defeated by Hydro Pump. In Shadow of Oblivia, Crustle was chosen to battle against the Pokémon Pinchers and their controlled Flying Pokémon. It later helps Pokémon Pinchers at the Faldera Volcano as a distraction. In Vs. Lampent, Crustle is chosen to fight off Litwick and Lampent in Celestial Tower. In Vs. Reshiram, Crustle participates in the triple battle against the Shadow Triad. It is powered up by Herdier's Helping Hand and it defeats Scolipede. It then attacks Cofagrigus, doing limited damage. In Vs. Crustle, Crustle battled Cheren's Accelgor in the Shopping Mall 9 Tournament. Crustle was unable to land a hit despite using two Shell Smashes to power up. With its weakened defense it was defeated by a single Water Shurkien which negated its Sturdy ability. Crustle made a cameo appearance in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma Crustle made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Crustle, as a Dwebble, initially was angry about being released and attacked anything relating to humans. This included its original rock home it had with its previous trainer and Cilan. With its Adamant nature, it constantly obsessed over these emotions until Cilan helped to calm it and begin to help it recover. With Cilan, it is shown to be a powerful battler, not giving up. It has healed enough from its abandonment to be able to discuss it and use it to help others, as it told N on how hurt it felt. When N had begun reverting back to his old ways it expressed disappointment. It views Cilan as its family and will do whatever is necessary to defend them. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Cilan's Pokémon (PT)